


New Inhabitant

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Plo gets stopped on his way in to see Shaak.





	New Inhabitant

"Shaak," Plo asked, eyes never leaving the new addition to his friend's quarters. "Is there an explanation for this?"

Shaak, coming out of her quarters to see Plo in a defensive pose at the door, and the new addition bristling head to tail, merely smiled.

"I found a dire kitten on my last mission. I have not yet had time to take her back to Corellia," Shaak said, going to settle on the floor, where the kitten, already the size of an adult tooka, crawled into her lap.

"Very protective," Plo said, relaxing and even amused now at the sight.


End file.
